


Bloody Champion

by ADLegend21



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood Magic, Boss ass bitch hawke, F/M, Using Chantry Rhetoric as a loophole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADLegend21/pseuds/ADLegend21
Summary: Kayla Hawke is a blood mage. But Magic exists to serve Man, never to rule over him. Blood Magic is just magic, so why not use it to serve her goals? The champion of Kirkwall is everything the Chantry and Templars stand against, but even they can do nothing against a "Maleficarum" that is beloved by the people and has the sway to rival even the Grand Cleric. Covers from Act II of DA2 to Inquisition.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Sebastian Vael
Kudos: 1





	Bloody Champion

**Author's Note:**

> Hawke with a level 7 Blood Magic specialization and level 14 Spirit Healer specialization.

"You know...I hate when you do this in front of other people...They could...tell"

"Tell who Carver? The Deep Roads don't have Templars, now shut up and let me heal you," Hawke said with the softness of a doting mother, despite the visual of her arm dripping blood onto the stone beneath her feet while she worked her magic on her suffering sibling. They were on their way to find a group of Grey Wardens to hopefully ease the sickness in Carver Hawke's blood, and with the Maker's blessing, he'd become a Grey Warden via the Joining, at least that was the goal thanks to Anders' presence.

"You know Hawke, you'd make a fine Warden too. you already have the 'any means necessary' attitude they like," Anders said as he stopped trying to focus on where his fellow Wardens could be, "They're close. Either that or we're about to fight more Darkspawn.

Hawke stopped healing her brother when the latter of Anders' prediction came true. A miniature horde of Darkspawn stood between her group and the Grey Wardens. Nothing would stop her from giving her brother a chance at a longer life. Nothing. Her leaking wounds turned dry as fire dropped from the ceiling at her will. The screams of the Darkspawn bounced off the walls of the tunnel, loud enough that it must have brought the Grey Warden's to the group, giving them their desired outcome to save Carver.

"The Grey warden's do not recruit out of pity," Warden Stroud said after Kayla and Anders explained the situation.

"If he dies to the Taint, you die to me. Trust me on this, Warden," the softness which she spoke to Carver with was long gone at this point. They'd come too far to be denied, walked too many miles to stop now.

"The Blight is freshly over, you'll be hurting for recruits. He'll die now, or later but you can at least use another Warden for your ranks," Anders added, trying to keep things peaceful.

"Alright. I trust since this outsider knows of the joining, they are prepared for the consequences," Stroud stood on the opposite side of Carver and received him from his eldest sibling.

"I met the Warden who ended The Fifth Blight before Lothering fell. My Brother was at Ostagar with her too. If he survives your ritual, he'll be a pain in your ass within weeks trying to get her autograph," Hawke smirked.

"I'll be sure to send it to Mother if I get it," Carver could still appreciate his sister's humor, evening a grave moment such as this. 

Hawke watched her brother and the Warden's disappear in a different direction in the Deep Roads after collecting some of the blood from the Darkspawn they'd just fought. She'd taken a lot of her brother's blood and replaced it with her own to help ease the suffering and hopefully it would keep him from being killed by the joining. Once the coast was clear, she released her Blood Magic spell and turned to Anders, "Heal me."

Anders nodded and raised his hand, channeling his magic into restoring the damage Hawke did to herself to heal her brother, "You know, I'd normally have been against this, but after being around Warden-Commander Surana in Amaranthine, it's hilarious how wrong the Chantry could be about Blood Mages. You and Surana would give the Divine a heart attack just by existing."

"Yeah well, Magic exists to serve man and Blood magic is just another type of magic. I've found patching others wounds to be much easier with blood than mana if I do it in moderation," Hawke picked up her staff, "Mother isn't going to like Carver being taken by the Wardens. I should've protected him better...I should've been able to remove the taint fully."

"Not even blood magic can do that. Well, at least not intentionally," Anders said, "I did hear about a Grey Warden who lost the taint, but I never found anything concrete about him....at any rate I did manage to nick a grimoire of Surana's before she left Amarathine and I left the Wardens, it might help you with this 'Blood Mage with a heart of Gold" thing you've got going."

"Thanks, Anders. I'm glad we came to you for those maps and that you came along."

"Yeah Blondie, this whole thing would've been a full-on tragedy if we have to put down Junior," Varric added as they continued to head up toward the surface, "Hopefully the sound of gold will make this all better, and give you some protection for your little magical study, Hawke."

"Yeah, it might just do that."


End file.
